Starwars, A Highschool Story
by GarazebOrreliosExpialidocious
Summary: Feel Good Supernatural Drama. Rey and the gang find themselves experience the love and hardship of growing up through highschool. From maintaining friendships, finding love, and battling bullies
1. A New Friend

Rey's Pov

The walkway seemed to stretch out for miles like a desert mirage there seemed to be no end. Rey clutched her backpack tight to her chest as she took her first steps towards the place she would now call home for the next four years. Other students followed behind, pushing past her and making their way inside the building. Rey couldn't help but notice how happy they all seemed, smiling and joking with one another while it felt like she alone had a force field around her, shutting her off from the outside world.

Up until now she had always dreamed of Highschool. The books she spent her nights nose deep in always formed warm and comforting visions in her head. Walking through the halls with friends, telling stories and creating inside jokes that they would tell years to come. Goofing off in class, passing notes and praying that the teacher wouldn't notice. Slumber parties full of late night gossip while giggling about the boys they thought were cute.

"Hey watch it!" Someone shouts as they slam full force into Rey's back. Her backpack flies from her hands landing hard on the ground while she barely maintains her own balance. She turns to see a tall young boy scowling at her. She was speechless as she stared at him, frozen by not only by sharpness in his voice, but his villainous appearance. He wore a black hoodie that looked far to big for his height, a Red Cross was imprinted on the front. His hair was black as the night sky, tousled and matted, while his face pale and flecked with multiple defined moles and a noticeable deep scar that ran from his upper cheek down to his chin. He stood there a moment staring at her, his facial expression now that of a boy who was simply annoyed, before tugging the collar of his hoodie closer to his face, turning and storming away into the school.

Sighing she turns back to her bag and extends her hand to pick it up, but before she can another hand latches on to the strap and yanks it off the ground.

"Hey... wait,.. that's mine!" She calls out grabbing forward for it. Her hand snags the other strap and tries to pull it from the strangers hands, but it doesn't budge.

"Whoa whoa calm down, sunshine" The voice was calm and inviting, addressing her with a note of friendliness.

She holds on a moment before slowing releasing her grip and lowering her head to the ground.

"Are you okay?" The voice asks her.

She slowly looks up, her mouth curled in a frown. In front of her stood a handsome brown haired boy. His eyes twinkled in the sun like chocolate marbles as he watched hers with concern.

"Can I have my backpack back?" She asks him flatly. Her spirit was feeling crushed already. She hadn't even made it through the front door on her first day, and had already been victim to what she could only describe as a bully.

"I'll give you your bag,.. in exchange for something" he raised his eyebrow grinning.

"I'm really not in the mood for games" Rey glares at him, feeling her own annoyance begin to bubble. "What do you want?"

He grins wider. "Your name"

Rey looked at him confused. Why should her name matter to this stranger? She huffed irritated. "If I tell you my name, you'll give me my bag back?"

He Nodded.

"My names Rey, now give me my bag" she holds her hand out.

He smiles, tosses her bag around his shoulders and starts walking towards the front doors. "Poe" he shouts to her over his shoulder.

"HEY!" She yells "but you said!" She takes off after him, pouting her lips.

"Yeah, I lied" she watches him shrug his shoulders which only annoys her more.

"How come!?" She grabs the backpack strap and yanks it causing him to swing around towards her. He looked down at her smiling. She thought it smug but at the same time she couldn't help but find it charming.

"Well if I gave it back now, you'd have no reason to walk with me" he tilts his head towards her.

Rey flushes pink and releases her bag yet again. She turns away not wanting to see the embarrassed look on her face. "How could he say something like that? Doesn't he realize what kind of message that could send. Wait, why do I even care? I don't even know him, so why am I feeling flustered" she becomes lost in her thoughts.

"Here" Poe pulls her bag off his shoulders and holds it towards her. "I can't force you to walk with me, but it looked like maybe you could use a friend, I guess that came off a little aggressively. I'm sorry".

She snaps out of her own thoughts, her cheeks returning to normal. Without a word she takes her bag from his hand and storms off.

Finally her hand clutches on the handle of the front door. Her giddiness returning she pulls it open and walks inside. Almost immediately Rey could feel her heart drop in her chest. The front lobby swarmed with students ranging from all ages. Once again the force field feeling began to suffocate her into a swirling blackness. Her feet felt heavy as if they had been cemented to the floor and she could t take another step. She realized she didn't know anyone here, and as her eyes darted back and forth she could see the social clicks already forming. Anxiety fluttered in her stomach and she felt the urge to turn around and run. Just barely being able to summon the courage she begins to turn when she feels an arm drape around her shoulder.

She looks up slowly only to see Poe standing there watching the crowd in front of them. He doesn't say a word to her, but instead nudges her forward as they now walked side by side his arm still draped around her.

Suddenly the once blistering anxiety and fear that weighted her down moments ago, vanished. She felt oddly comfortable with him, even though she had only briefly met him. She allowed his arm to stay as they made their way slowly through the crowd, he only removed it once they reached their destination.

The front door of the principals office now stood in front of them. "What're we doing here?" Rey looks up at him generally confused.

"Class sheets" he replies casually.

"Oh" Rey felt embarrassed. She knew that was first thing anyone needed to do when they got to school. The class list was a simple sheet of paper that would dictate which classes you would be for the entire year. In contained time information and homeroom numbers, without it, you would be completely lost.

Poe looks down at her smiling that same smug charming smile.

"What?" Rey asks generally confused.

"I really hope we get to be in some classes together" He looks away and pulls the door open. "After you" he gestures to Rey as he holds it open for her.

She can't help but smile as she accepts his chivalry and enters the office, glad to have made a new friend.


	2. Flustered Finn

Finns POV

The bell rang signaling the three minute warning until classes started. Finn hugged the wall as a stampede of both freshman and upper class-man scattered dangerously fast to get to first period. When the thundering died down he took a deep breath and held up his class sheet.

"Okay lets see what my first period class is going to be" he mumbled to himself rather excitedly. He momentary glanced the paper up and down before finding his first class in room 203. "Seriously!?" He groaned disappointed. "It just had to be Math class first thing in the morning.."

A second bell rings over head, this time signaling students that they should all be in their respected rooms by now. Finns eyes grow wide realizing this and he quickly scoops up his backpack from the ground next to him. He sets off running down the main hall and veers a right.

Four doors lay In front of him, two on either side of the hallway and a set of stairs leading upwards finished off the ending of the hall. He checks the signs carefully on the outside of each doorway.. 100, 101, 102, 103... "okay well this is obviously way off" he crosses his arms now significantly late for class. "Well if this is the first floor and it's in the 100's then it would only make sense that the second floor would be the 200's!" He logically concludes out loud. He pumps his fist feeling confident, the worry of being scolded for his tardiness vanishing all together, and makes his ascent up the stairs.

Huffing he finally reaches the top, sweat was now beading on his forehead and his leg felt wobbly. "I should seriously start exercising more" he takes a moment to catch his breath.

The upper hallway stretched out further than its lower partner. Seven doors now stretched out in front of him. He checks the first one on his right; 207. "Alright, to the end of the hall I go!" He clutches the straps of his backpack and makes a dash down the hallway. 206, 205, 204,.. so focused on getting to class he reaches for the door handle of room 203 at last just as another hand extends itself in front of his. They both take a step back and examine each other.

"Did you get lost too?" Finn asks the young man that now stood in front of him.

"Ah no, but that's is an excellent excuse, so thank you for that! I was actually helping out a friend find her classroom" he scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "Unfortunately It was all the way across the other side of the building, so... you can fill in the rest" he grins.

"Wow!, that's actually super nice, you guys must be pretty close then" Finn replies impressed.

"Nope, just met today!"

Finn looks at him with a curious smile. "She must be really pretty then!"

The boys smile grows wider "Well..."

He's interrupted from his sentence as the classroom door swings open. "Well, what have we here?" A tall middle aged woman stands cross armed eyeing the boys suspiciously. "You must be Finn and Poe. How do I know that?" She asks scoldingly. "The only two students of mine who failed to show up on time" she stands to the right of the door and extends her hand issuing them inside. "Come on" her voice relaxes.

"Sorry..." they both mumble simultaneously as they enter the classroom. Everyone was now staring at them with both annoyance and envy.

Poe politely takes a bow, his grin showing off his nonchalant and charismatic attitude, while Finn awkwardly stands next to him, his hands neatly held in front of him.

The teacher makes her way to the front of the classroom, before addressing them further. "Take a seat boys" she calls back to them her finger sternly pointing to two seats in the back right corner.

They both glance at each other and shrug before finding their seats and pulling out their math text book.

"There's nothing worse than math first thing in the morning" Poe whispers over to Finn.

Revisiting the urge to throw his hands up in agreement Finn turns to him wide eyed. "That's exactly what I said this morning!"

Poe grins at him biting the bottom of his lip slightly, thinking.

"What?" Finn asks.

"I think we're going to be great friends" Poe extends his hand in the form of a handshake. "The names Poe, to properly introduce myself"

A big smile growing on his face Finn slaps his hand into Poe's and shakes it firmly. "Finn" he replies.

"BOYS!, are you listening!?" The teacher calls back sternly.

They both quickly straighten themselves, and face forward in attention.

Out of the corner of his eye Finn notices Poe giving him a thumbs up and he returns the gesture happily.

They spent the next 40minutes halfway paying attention, while whisper quietly amongst each other until the bell rang dismissing them for the next class. They waited patiently as the other students piled out the door way and into the hall before getting up to leave.

"So what's your next class?" Poe asks.

"Looks like English in room 106, I'm guessing that's right downstairs, I hope." Finn replies warily.

"Huh, I've got science next room 2006. That's right on this floor, lucky me! Say what period is your lunch?" He checks his own class sheet as he asks "mines 3rd period"

"3rd period, man!, I guess I'll see you then!" He holds up fist.

Poe bumps his fist against Finns happily. "Alright!, see ya then buddy!" He calls out as he turns to his next class.

Finn smiled as he himself headed down the stairs toward his next destination. He felt a bit more confident knowing he had made a friend. He eagerly entered the next classroom filled with hope. He was the first to enter and he took a seat right in the middle of the class. An English text book sat in front of him and he curiously picked it up shoving his nose into it. He flipped through a few pages before coming bored, placing it back down he noticed that the tables where starting to be filled out with students. They all paired off with what seemed to be with friends, and suddenly Finns anxiety was raising.

The class was almost filled now and no one had sat next to him yet. Part of him felt excited, maybe no one would sit next to him and he would have the desk entirely to himself. While the other half of him was beginning to feel self conscious that no one seemed interested in sitting next to him.

Now the seat next to him was the only one left, as he looked around the full classroom. He sighed and put his head in his arms against the table. Seconds later he heard the teeth grinding noise of the chair next to him being dragged against the floor. He peeks his head up slightly to see who had forcefully been stuck with him, clearly they didn't have any other choice.

He watched a young girl with light brown hair slowly take a seat and pull herself in. Her face was lightly scattered with a splatter of freckles on her cheeks and across her nose. Her hair was oddly pulled back into three separate pony tails that hung loosely on the back of her head with only a few wisps of hair tickling her face.

Finn sat up straight, taken back by her beauty his cheeks flushed a light pink. He folded his hands neatly on the top the desk trying to look studious. She had yet to say a word to him as she fumbled with her backpack pulling out a note book and a pencil.

"Darn it" he heard her mumble under her breath as she examined the pencil she had just taken from her bag. He noticed the tip off it had snapped off leaving and empty hole where it once held lead. He watched her nervously glance around the room, for what he could only assume would be for a sharpener. Unintentionally he found himself doing the same thing, and yet there was none.

Taking a deep breath he reaches down into his bag and searches vigorously. A smile escapes on his face as he pulls out a single bald point blue pen. "Yes" he whispers under his breath. He sits himself upright again, he can now see her facial expression was that of someone who had been defeated. Without a word he slides the pen across the table in front of her and withdraws his hand. He watches from the corner of his eye as she reaches for the pen and accepts it a light smile cracking on her face.

She leans over to him and quietly whispers "thank you" before uncapping the pen. The front of her note book had three columns on it for writing. The first line had a prewritten line "this note book belongs to". Finn watches the blue ink flow from the pen as she neatly writes on the column below.

"Rey,..." without thinking he speaks out loud. She turns her head to him questioningly. "Uh,.. Rey, that's a pretty name" he saves.

"Oh,.. uh thank you" she responds to him politely . An awkward silence then stretched out between them as the second bell finally rings. The teacher walks to the front of the classroom and writes his name on the chalkboard, getting ready for the class. Eventually she glances back towards Finn "What's your name?" She whispers.

"Finn" he smiles at her.

His smile was contagious and she sheepishly smiles back at him. "Nice to meet you" she quickly says before turning her attention to the front as the teacher now addresses them to be quiet.

Finn took in a deep breath feeling satisfied. Today had started out shaky for him, but now he made a friend and hopefully another. He had a good feeling stirring in his heart as he thought to himself "this just might be a good year after all".


End file.
